A Sadako que não Pedi
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Tenten era fã de dezenas de filmes de terror, cenas e mais cenas de vários dos seus preferidos começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. Sentou–se e esperou que seu telefone tocasse em seguida, queria mesmo que fosse algum daqueles espíritos revoltados entrando em contato. Se fosse a Sadako então, ela estava feita."


**Sadako**

O bradar da meia noite já tinha passado fazia muito tempo, Tenten não fazia ideia de que horas eram, só queria capotar em sua cama logo e acordar pra lá do meio dia. Ficar bebendo com as amigas até tão tarde tinha sido divertido, esperava poder se lembrar do dia pelo resto da vida, só não tinha certeza que o faria porque a bebida realmente a tinha deixado alterada. Adentrou a pequena residência e nem precisou acender as luzes para ir direto ao quarto, cambaleando, claro.

Jogou o corpo na cama e tratou de fechar os olhos logo. O problema era que não conseguia dormir com tanto barulho vindo da sala. Resmungou um palavrão e foi aí que se tocou: não tinha ninguém em casa além dela para que o outro cômodo estivesse barulhento. Tenten era fã de dezenas de filmes de terror, cenas e mais cenas de vários dos seus preferidos começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. Sentou–se e esperou que seu telefone tocasse em seguida, queria mesmo que fosse algum daqueles espíritos revoltados entrando em contato. Se fosse a Sadako então, ela estava feita.

– Sadako, se for você por aí, vem logo pra cá! – gritou alterada, mas não obteve resposta alguma.

Emburrou–se por ter sido ignorada e resmungou mais uma vez. Virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando o controle remoto de sua pequena televisão em cima do criado mudo, o que não demorou a achar. Se não conseguiria dormir, ao menos assistiria algo até pegar no sono. Ao lado, entretanto, surpreendera–se com uma bonequinha pálida, de olhos tão brancos quanto e bem grandes, feita de porcelana, toda bem trabalhada, com um coraçãozinho costurado por cima da roupinha delicada. Os cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre o rosto, deixando–a assustadora.

– Você é uma fofura, sabia? – afagou as madeixas da boneca.

Pegou o controle e ligou a TV, que passava imagens bagunçadas, a tela chuviscava, o som estava totalmente cortado e a única coisa que conseguia ver mais ou menos era uma réplica da boneca ao lado, só que maior. Sorriu e olhou para a "menininha" ao lado.

– Você é uma miniatura? – riu. – É mais fofa ainda.

A televisão desligou sozinha e a moça xingou o aparelho, não sabia o que poderia fazer para dormir. Rolou para um lado e para o outro até decidir que tomaria um banho, não queria nem saber se o efeito da bebida passaria um pouco. Arrancou a roupa no quarto mesmo e foi nua até o pequeno banheiro da casa. Quando chegou lá, acendeu a luz, que de velha, estava falhando bastante, mas isso não era problema nenhum para Tenten. Por uns segundos olhou–se no espelho, procurando por alguma falha no seu rosto, mas teve sua atenção roubada por um vulto que passara correndo logo atrás da porta.

– Eu estou linda, não? – gritou em pergunta para aquilo que tinha acabado de passar, enquanto continuava a se olhar no espelho, mas não obteve resposta nenhuma novamente, o que a frustrou.

Rolou a visão para o box e dentro pôde ver uma silhueta branca de cabelos negros escorridos, coçou os olhos para certificar–se que não era o álcool lhe enganando com imagens da sua querida Sadako, e, infelizmente, era. Ou pelo menos foi o que pensou até a hora que correu a porta para adentrar; a banheira estava repleta de água e os cabelos boiavam sobre o corpo pálido.

– Sadako?! – empolgou–se com a ideia de ser a mulher do poço e puxou o corpo para fora, surpreendendo–se com a visão que tivera. – Não acredito...

– Desculpe por não ser a Sadako...?

– O que está fazendo na minha banheira, Neji? E por que não está nu? – chacoalhava–o com toda a força que tinha.

– Surpresa e acho que não deu nada certo... – suspirou frustrado. – E sobre não estar nu, bom, deixa pra lá...

– Sai daqui, quero tomar banho. – empurrou–o para fora do cômodo, batendo a porta com força, fazendo–a quebrar e soltar–se da dobradiça.

– Sem problemas... – deu às costas. – Ah, e respondendo sua pergunta anterior, está linda sim, ainda mais nua desse jeito. – comentou e foi para a sala.

Tenten ignorou o comentário de Neji, na verdade nem o ouviu direito, estava mais preocupada com a porta estourada. Viu que ele saia de perto e resolveu entrar logo, soltou os cabelos e aproveitou que a banheira estava cheia para logo afundar o corpo todo na água morna, fazendo bolinhas enquanto estava submersa. Tinha ficado realmente empolgada com a ideia de Sadako estar a visitando naquela noite.

Quarenta minutos passados e a água já estava fria, Tenten levantou e saiu da banheira, ainda estava levemente bêbada e tonta, mas melhor do que na hora em que chegara. Procurou a toalha pelo cômodo e se lembrou de não ter pegado nada, só de ter saído andando nua pela casa, teria que buscá–la ela mesma, lá na cozinha, ao lado da sala, onde tinha uma varanda improvisada para suas toalhas. O problema era Neji.

Saiu correndo até lá, para que não fosse vista na forma como veio ao mundão novamente pelo rapaz, mas por estar toda molhada e com a tontura do efeito alcoólico, acabou escorregando. Ah se não fosse o Hyuuga para salvá–la de beijar o chão sujo.

– Não vou nem perguntar se está bem, porque sei que não está... – disse. – Por que não pediu a toalha?

– Porque não queria ser vista assim.

– Pior do que vista, agora está sendo tocada. – riu. – Mas qual o problema disso? – aproximou o rosto do dela, puxando–a mais para perto.

– Eu ainda não sei nem o motivo de você estar aqui, hoje era seu dia de ir beber com os rapazes, não era?

– Sim e vejo que a bebedeira com as meninas foi uma maravilha. – comentou.

– Foi mesmo... Só faltava a Sadako para dormir comigo essa noite... – choramingou, aquela história ainda não tinha saído de sua cabeça.

– Que tal trocar a Sadako por um Neji? – sussurrou perto de seu pescoço.

– Não sei se é uma troca justa... – respondeu, cedendo aos braços do rapaz.

– Você não vai se arrepender. – tomou–lhe os lábios com vontade, não estava afim de ser carinhoso com uma mulher tão gostosa nos braços e, pra melhorar, mais animada que o normal.

Da cintura, Neji desceu a mão para a bunda redonda de Tenten, pegando–a no colo e a carregando direto para o quarto. Seus planos estavam dando muito melhor do que o esperado, o que era sorte, já que o começo tinha sido um fiasco. Ao chegar lá, colocou–a na cama sem tanto carinho e passou a distribuir beijos do pescoço ao colo da mulher, que resmungou.

– Acho injusto eu estar nua e você todo vestido... – empurrou–o para trás e conseguiu inverter as posições, proporcionando a Neji a bela visão da mulher dominante.

Tenten sentou–se exatamente onde a intimidade do Hyuuga estava por debaixo da roupa e aos poucos foi desabotoando a camisa branca que ele vestia, até arrancá–la por completo e jogá–la por aí. Quanto à calça, procurou não demorar demais, pois queria aproveitar que ele ainda não estava excitado o suficiente para ela mesma poder estimulá–lo. A jeans voou para algum lugar e a cueca box foi logo em seguida.

– Posso? – pegou o membro ainda não tão duro na mão e aproximou a boca.

– Deve. – sorriu de canto.

Sua língua rodeou toda a cabeça, deixando–a escorregadia, para logo abocanhá–la por completo, continuando a rodeá–la com a língua. Escorregou a boca um pouco mais para baixo, não chegando nem a metade do membro todo, logo voltou lentamente, tirando–o por completo, para fazer o mesmo processo por várias vezes, cada vez descendo mais, até chegar ao seu limite, o que ainda deixava uns centímetros para fora. Enquanto chupava até onde podia, levou sua mão até o saco, acariciando–o, não achava justo ignorá–lo, o que surpreendeu Neji, que sentiu a pele arrepiar bastante ao toque e suspirou, mas não estava completamente satisfeito ainda.

– Não pode ser mais rápida, Tenten? – questionou e ela aumentou bem pouco o ritmo, o que o irritou levemente e o fez estocar na boca da parceira, que tirou tudo da boca.

– Você é apressado demais... – sorriu e voltou a chupá–lo, dessa vez mais rápido.

Sua boca escorregava para baixo, quase até a base, e voltava rapidamente por diversas vezes, mas hora ou outra intercalava com ritmos mais lentos, dando mais atenção ora à cabeça, ora ao saco, ora ao membro todo. Vez ou outra usava a mão como ajuda, masturbando–o no ritmo em que subia e descia com a boca. E Neji estava adorando, mesmo que se sentisse torturado, até não aguentar mais e a puxar para cima e inverter as posições.

– Minha vez de brincar. – chupou o pescoço da morena.

– Mas eu queria que você gozasse.

– Eu ainda quero te comer, Tenten, isso a gente resolve depois. – desceu a boca até o seio esquerdo da mulher, enquanto com a mão direita brincava com o direito e a mão esquerda descia até o sexo.

Com o dedo médio tocou–lhe o clitóris, friccionando–o até sentir a excitação dela no indicador, que provocava–a na entrada da intimidade. Intercalando entre movimentos zig–zag e circulares, pôde ouvir os primeiros gemidos baixos dela, o que o excitou ainda mais, se era possível. Subiu para beijá–la e lá embaixo, enfiou o primeiro dedo na cavidade já bastante lubrificada e não demorou muito para que enfiasse o segundo. Por uns segundos pensou em ser lento e torturá–la como havia sido torturado, mas estava realmente afim de ir logo aos finalmentes, então passou a estocar rapidamente dentro do sexo da parceira, que soltava gemidos contidos pelos lábios dele.

Para não demorar mais, desceu o corpo até posicionar a cabeça entre as pernas de Tenten e sem enrolar chupou com vontade o clitóris inchado dela, até ouvir um gemido mais alto, para logo depois a língua adentrar a vagina, em ritmo acelerado. Voltou a chupar, lambeu e pôs os dedos em ação novamente e não demorou para que levasse Tenten ao primeiro orgasmo da noite, proporcionando a Neji os gemidos mais deliciosos que poderia ouvir.

Sem dar tempo para que ela se recompusesse, virou–a de quatro e a penetrou de uma vez, fundo e forte, segurando–a firme pela cintura, arrancando–lhe um urro de prazer. Tenten se colocou melhor na cama e empinou mais a bunda, que logo levou o primeiro tapa da noite. Neji puxou–lhe os cabelos, pôs o corpo sobre o dela e foi até o ombro onde deixou mais um chupão, enquanto estocava em ritmo não tão acelerado.

– Mais rápido Neji... – pediu entre suspiros, contendo os gemidos ao máximo.

– Eu que mando hoje, Tenten, da próxima pode ser você. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido. – Mas acho que é uma ótima sugestão.

Voltou a ficar em pé, sem soltar as madeixas castanhas, e passou a meter com mais velocidade, arrancando os gemidos altos que tanto queria ouvir. Neji resolveu mudar as estocadas e tirar todo o pênis, para voltá–lo a enfiar fundo, mas de modo mais lento, o que fazia Tenten gemer de forma manhosa e não saber se a visão embaçada ainda era efeito do álcool ou era êxtase.

Pegou a mulher pela cintura e voltou ao ritmo acelerado, mas parou para virá–la, pegá–la no colo e continuar com o coito em pé. Segurou–a firmemente na bunda, deixando cada perna de um lado e voltou a se movimentar, mas logo percebeu que Tenten estava extasiada demais e não conseguia nem se segurar direito, então a grudou na parede mais próxima, colocou uma das pernas em cima de seu ombro e aí sim pôde voltar a se movimentar sem problema algum.

Com os corpos colados e ela apoiada na parede, Neji aproveitou para poder pegar os seios que pulavam à medida que se movimentava dentro dela, e também para beijá–la novamente, dando mordidas nos lábios e os chupando vez ou outra. Não mudou o ritmo na posição e continuou indo forte, fazendo com que os sexos se chocassem e os barulhos fossem ouvidos pelo quarto, misturados aos seus gemidos roucos e aos dela.

Tenten não era moça que gostava de se sentir dominada, mas daquela vez estava mais do que adorando. Sentia–se quente demais e não sabia nem explicar o quão bom era a sensação de estar colada entre a parede e ao corpo de Neji. As mãos, que estavam envolta do pescoço dele, caíram para os ombros e os arranharam à medida que a sensação de outro orgasmo vinha chegando. O Hyuuga, que também começava a não conseguir se controlar tanto, continuou com Tenten no colo e voltou a cama, onde sentou na beira e deixou a mulher por cima, que, apesar de ainda estar com as pernas bambas, posicionou–se melhor de costas para ele para poder cavalgar.

Neji aproveitava a sensação de estar dentro de Tenten e sentia que não demoraria muito para gozar. Segurou–a pela cintura e a ajudou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, num ritmo agradável aos dois, mas logo a soltou para que pudesse dar mais tapas nas nádegas que subiam e desciam de forma que o enlouquecia. A morena gemeu o nome do Hyuuga algumas vezes, o que o fez puxá–la pela garganta para próximo de si e pudesse lhe morder o ouvido e distribuir mais beijos e chupões pelo pescoço. Tenten acelerou o ritmo em que subia e descia e isso fez com que Neji a retirasse de cima e a jogasse na cama, para que gozasse nos seios dela, enquanto soltava gemidos graves. Caiu com o corpo na cama e demorou uns minutos para que se recompusesse.

– Vou precisar de outro banho... – resmungou.

– Dessa vez eu te acompanho. – sorriu de canto, pegando–a no colo para ir ao banheiro.

– Mas sem sacanagens, certo? – pausou. – Não que eu não tenha gostado! – ao chegar, abriu o box com o pé.

– Então por quê? – perguntou entrando na banheira.

– Quero saber por que estava aqui e o que são todas aquelas coisas estranhas no meu quarto.

– Ah... Eu tinha esquecido já... Eu queria te pedir em namoro e não sabia como, então pedi ajuda do Lee para isso, já que ele te conhece bastante também. – ligou o chuveiro e a colocou no chão.

– Então aquele vulto que vi antes de tomar banho era ele?

– Sim...

– Ele não ouviu tudo, ouviu? – sentou–se na banheira e ele também, enquanto a água enchia aos poucos.

– Não, foi embora enquanto você estava tomando banho. – respondeu. – Mas então, aí ele me lembrou de que você gostava de filmes de terror e eu quis fazer uma surpresa trazendo algumas coisas que pudessem te assustar para dar mais emoção ao pedido.

– Você não parece mais aquele Neji gostoso da cama. – comentou.

– Eu sou gostoso a qualquer hora, só queria ser um tanto romântico para te pedir em namoro... – pausou. – Mas deu tudo errado, você chegou bêbada, o vídeo da TV foi mal feito, a bonequinha não ficou assustadora para você...

– Mas transamos, isso não é ruim. – riu.

– Nem um pouco... Mas você aceita o pedido de namoro?

– Se for para ter um namorado desses na cama, eu aceito até pedido de casamento. – riu.

– Você ainda está bêbada?

– Um pouco. – não parou de rir.

– Ah... – suspirou. – Acho que agora está tudo certo então... – sorriu.

– Sim. – pausou. – E Neji, a única coisa que eu tenho medo é de palhaços.

– Bom saber...

Ficaram conversando por mais uns minutos enquanto tomavam o banho, não demoraram muito e logo foram para a cama dormir. O casal recém-formado que dormiu de conchinha naquela noite nem parecia aquele tão fogoso que há poucos minutos transava sem se importar se – até a hora – eram apenas amigos. Apesar de não ter recebido a visita da sua tão querida Sadako naquele dia, Tenten teve certeza que não conseguiria mesmo aquele dia, mesmo que a bebida tivesse a alterado um pouco.


End file.
